


Won't Say I'm in Love

by lightzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Superreign, and express how much she loves you all for wanting me to do a sequel, the Captain of the ship is here to present you with more gay content, which pretty much inspired me to come up with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightzorel/pseuds/lightzorel
Summary: After the mistletoe incident at Kara's Christmas party, Kara tries to figure out her feelings for Sam and act on them. Alex rescues Lena from a difficult situation and Sam tries to open up to the idea of having someone in her life who's more than just a friend. (Sequel to Kiss the Girl.)





	Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the lengthy sequel to ‘Kiss the Girl’ that a couple of you wonderful people were asking for. You don’t have to have read that one to (hopefully) enjoy this fic but some little references will make more sense if you have read it. 
> 
> Before we get right into it I just wanted to make a note explaining that in this story Reign’s identity is still unknown to everyone (including Sam) like it is in the show for a little while but don’t worry too much about the canon timeline.
> 
> It primarily focuses on the SuperReign ship but AgentCorp do make an appearance as well.
> 
> Okay, here goes. I hope you like it and yes, the title is another disney reference, sue me - on second thoughts Walt, please don’t sue me...I’m broke.

Two whole weeks had passed since the Danvers’ sisters had celebrated Christmas together. Life had swept Kara away like an untameable wave crashing through the sea, just as it always was - a busy struggle day after day to keep her head above water.

With a new threat on the horizon and a familiar face to deal with it was a wonder the Kryptonian was managing to stay on her feet at all. 

Reign had almost killed her during their intense, unforgettable battle on Christmas night and since then Alex had been keeping a closer watch on her, checking up on her little sister, taking every necessary step to ensure Kara made a full recovery. With Mon-El’s reappearance on top of that, Kara was trying to juggle her emotions while at the same time maintaining National City’s safety and getting on with her regular, everyday life as a reporter.

Naturally with so much going on at once, Kara hadn’t yet found the opportunity to take up a certain Samantha Arias on her offer of hot chocolate at her place...and unfortunately Kara wasn’t completely sure if that offer had expired since the Christmas party.  
  
They had kept in touch here and there but it seemed Sam was just as busy and stressed out as Kara was. Part of her longed to go back to that night...to before her world was turned upside down...to the feeling of Sam’s soft, gentle lips against her own thanks to a fateful or just plain  _ lucky _ placement of mistletoe. 

Kara missed spending time with her friends, listening to all of Lena’s stories with Alex and Sam. She missed hearing Alex’s jokes from all the times she tried to make Lena laugh. She missed watching the way Sam’s face lit up whenever she smiled at her, how her tension seemed to fade away whenever she laughed too. 

Kara missed Sam so much that it left an ache in her chest when she thought of her for too long. She refused to accept that she was pining after her - couldn’t allow the thought of something as innocent as love to enter her mind with everything else that was going on. She just had a silly crush on Sam, a crush she would easily get over if she stopped thinking about it.

That was what Kara had told herself, anyway. And it was working, denying that she felt something more, at least, until she finally saw Sam in person again after those long two weeks apart. It was an accidental meeting - or perhaps it wasn’t accidental at all...perhaps it was another fateful intervention. 

“Kara? Do you have a minute?” Lena yelled from her office at Cat.Co, reading over the proofs for the latest issue that James had asked her to double check. 

It was getting late and as always, only a handful of employees were still in the building. When only a few people were left, Lena wouldn’t bother using the office phones to call someone she needed to see, not if she knew that said employee’s desk was within earshot of her office if she shouted loud enough.

“Yep, I have a minute! Might even be able to give you two- ah, shoot, just a sec.” Kara answered her boss while still at her desk, cursing as she dropped something. Bending down to scrabble on the floor, Kara muttered to herself, trying to reach for her pen without accidentally turning her entire desk upside down from the strength she still sometimes forgot she had.

“Come on, stupid pen.” She grunted, fingers splayed as she reached for the offending item as it rolled away across the floor - until a voice in the elevator caught her attention.

“I know...I’m sorry.” The familiar voice said, getting gradually louder even without the use of Kara’s super hearing. “I’ll be home soon, Lena just needed to see me for something. I know what I said Rubes but we can read the next chapter tomorrow night. I promise.” 

Kara’s heart started to skip a beat the moment she realised who had just walked out of the elevator and was striding across the open spaced office. Bright blue eyes spied stylish yet smart heels pacing the floor, two long, graceful legs in black, cut off business pants moving closer, easily spotted from Kara’s position.

It was Sam. 

Excitement and nervousness rushed through Kara as she moved to hastily stand upright so that Sam would notice her, in the process completely forgetting she was still under her desk. Her head collided with the hard wood and despite barely feeling it Kara spluttered out a surprised yelp all the same. Her hand shot up to rub the back of her head where it had smashed against the underside of her desk.   
  
_ Oh, Rao, please don’t let her have seen that-  _ Kara silently prayed, looking up in time to catch Sam standing completely still not too far from her desk, phone still pressed to her ear, staring at Kara with a mixture of amusement and concern. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassment causing her cheeks to flush with heat as she tried to turn the rubbing of her head into a casual touch of her hair to check it was still in its bun.

“Alright kiddo, I gotta go- love you too, try to get some sleep, okay?” Sam hung up, pocketing her phone, slowly closing the distance towards Kara until she was directly in front of the desk on the other side of it. She tilted her head subtly, watching Kara who was now casually rearranging her glasses as if nothing had happened, looking anywhere but in Sam’s direction.   
  
“Hi.” Sam greeted her friend with a small smile.  
  
“Oh, hi! I, um- I didn’t see you there.” Kara lied, biting her lip, her gaze rising to meet Sam’s for a second. Sam’s smile grew and Kara felt her own tiny smile form from the pretty sight. It was  _ so _ good to see her again...

“Are you okay?” Sam asked after a moment.   


“Hm? What?” Kara’s smile morphed into a confused frown.   
  
“Your head. It looked like you hit it pretty hard.” Lifting her hand to gesture in the direction of Kara’s head, Sam managed to keep a straight face as Kara’s cheeks started to turn a bright shade of red.   
  
“Right! My head.” Kara managed a nervous laugh. “Uhh, yeah-no, I’m good. Great, even.” She hurried to add, her arms waving off Sam’s worry for her wellbeing. 

Sam rose her eyebrows from how fast Kara dismissed the topic, clearly she was embarrassed but just as Sam had said back at the Christmas party...Kara was just too easy to tease and she couldn’t resist.   
  
“Hm, I don’t know...maybe I should make sure, just to be safe.” Sam hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin. 

“Do you remember who I am?” She asked in a feigned serious tone. Kara let out an amused breath down her nose, hand quickly rising to mess with the rim of her glasses - the nervous tick Sam found undeniably adorable every time Kara did it.   
  
“Of course I do, as if I could ever forget you-I mean, because we’re friends, not because I think about you a lot, which I’m not saying I do, I’m just-what I mean is-...you’re...you’re Sam.” Kara stammered over her words, talking rapidly with her hands.

Any pretend seriousness Sam tried to maintain completely fell apart from Kara’s dorky ramble. She started to chuckle softly; Kara might have been embarrassed but she was also being very endearing which Sam figured she was oblivious about - which only made her that much sweeter.

“Yep, you got it. I’m Sam.” For a moment she looked like she wanted to say something more...but instead Sam just smiled, trying not to let her mind take her back to the last time she was with Kara. The memory of their kiss had been lingering for a while, as if it was haunting her and she couldn’t understand why.

“It’s really good to see you.” Kara murmured shyly, not able to look at her friend, messing with the reports on her desk, straightening the messy papers just to have something to do with her hands to keep them busy.

“It’s good to see you too, Kara.” Sam hesitated again before adding quietly. “I missed you.”

Kara looked up at Sam then, their gazes met and Sam could see the subtle surprise behind the blonde’s expression. It made Sam nervous, maybe she had said too much-   
  
“I-I...I missed you too, Sam. I wanted to- I...I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other for a while.” Kara stammered, her cheeks warm from the gentle smile Sam gave to her, watching her shake her head to reassure Kara.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologise, I’ve been very busy too, I understand.” Taking a small step closer, Sam stopped when she felt something underneath her heel. She looked down, shifting her foot back to find a pen. Bending down to retrieve it, Sam glanced at it then looked at Kara. “Is this yours?”   
  
“Ah, there it is! Yeah it’s mine and it’s totally  _ evil _ .” Kara explained, eyes narrowed as she glared at the pen. Sam laughed, extending her hand towards Kara, holding the pen between her fingers.  
  
“An evil pen, huh?” She smirked. Kara grinned.   
  
“Yep!” She reached to take the pen from Sam purposely slowly so that their fingers brushed together. Kara’s grin faded from how soft Sam felt, the sensation taking her back to the party- those lips... She inhaled a shaking breath, stirring quickly from her momentary daydream, slipping the pen from Sam’s grip with a nervous little smile, lifting the pen up in a wave.   
  
“Thank you.” Kara muttered. Sam was watching her intently, both of them seemed lost in whatever they were thinking, a strange, not unpleasant tension growing between them.

“You’re welcome.” Sam replied in the same quiet tone Kara had used. Kara continued to avoid Sam’s gaze, biting her lip nervously. Before either of them could say anything else, Lena broke the silence for them, approaching from her office.

“Hello Sam, I was wondering what was taking Kara so long to come to the office but now it makes sense. You were distracting her.” Lena smiled playfully at her friend as Sam grinned, shrugging casually. Kara let out an amused breath from her position off to the side, staring down at her desk while she listened to the two friends’ banter.   
  
“Ah, guilty, you caught me. We were just talking about how  _ awful _ our boss is...I mean, she is just the worst, isn’t she, Kara?” Sam turned her attention back to the blonde; Lena turned to look at her as well, raising a curious, expectant eyebrow. Kara’s eyes went wide before she let out a ‘pfft’ trying not to splutter over her own withheld laughter.  
  
“Oh, totally. The absolute worst boss I have ever had...like,  _ ever _ .” She kept the joke running, trying to look as if she was being legitimate until she heard Sam break into laughter and couldn’t stop herself joining in. Lena feigned an offended look, opening her mouth in mock shock as her best friends continued to laugh.   
  
“You two are so cruel, do you know that?” Lena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure, casting Kara a glance who was folding her lips into a thin line to stop her own giggling.   
  
“Come on, Lena. You know we love you really.” Sam put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a smile.   
  
“Yes, well, this awful boss needs both of her rude employees’ attention for a moment, if you think you can survive that?” She threw in her counter tease with a chuckle, turning to head back towards her office. 

Kara stepped out from behind her desk to follow the two, noticing how Sam had hesitated to wait for her. She gave her a little smile to silently say thank you for her politeness. Sam smiled back, lifting her hand to tuck some of her long, dark hair behind her ear, quickly looking away from Kara as they followed Lena. Kara saw an almost nervous expression appear across Sam’s face...but as soon as she had spotted the look it was gone again. She wondered what that was about - she wondered if she’d imagined it.

Did Sam keep remembering their kiss too? Kara internally scolded herself for even allowing the thought to cross her mind - acting like a teenager with a crush was not supposed to happen and yet somehow she had already managed to act like a complete fool in front of Sam and was now doing the hopeful, delusional dreaming part.   
  
Once Lena stopped to turn to face the two, Kara almost walked straight into her from being so lost in her thoughts. Sam’s arm shot out to catch Kara’s side gently and stop her. Startled out of her trance, Kara felt her face grow warm from embarrassment -  _ again _ .   
  
“S-Sorry! Sorry…” Kara quickly apologised with a breathless, awkward smile, glancing down where Sam’s arm had saved her colliding with Lena. Sam dropped her arm away, avoiding the smaller blonde’s gaze when Kara looked at her. 

Lena frowned from watching them both; she could feel the tension hanging around her friends - obviously they were both completely useless when it came to romantic endeavors. Lena made a mental reminder to herself to help Sam out and see if she had made a move since their conversation at the Christmas party once they had a moment alone to talk about it.   
  
“It’s okay.” Lena waved off Kara’s apology with a smile. 

“Right, so, Kara, I wanted to ask if you could check this article and see if there’s any errors - I wouldn’t normally ask since I know how busy you are with your own reporting but this has to go to print first thing tomorrow morning and I trust your judgement when it comes to writing far more than my own.” Spreading some of the various papers and images out along her desk, Lena picked the article in question, handing it to Kara.   
  
“Sure, no problem.” Kara took the papers with a nod and a smile. “I’ll get right on it.” She turned on her heel to leave the office and head back to her desk to start reading the article. 

Sam couldn’t stop herself from watching Kara go, forgetting herself for a moment until a soft ‘ahem’ from Lena stirred her. Sam quickly looked back to Lena with a casual smile; Lena looked amused, a knowing smirk forming.

“Please tell me you’ve asked her out to dinner?” Lena asked quietly, deciding to jump straight to the point. Sam scoffed, clearly embarrassed by how direct Lena was about it and realising she must have been acting obvious for Lena to bring it up without much prompting.  
  
“No, Lena, I haven’t.” Sam murmured, casting a glance over her shoulder just to make sure Kara was definitely out of earshot. Outside of the office, Kara was back at her own desk, trying to concentrate on the article she was reading with little success. 

“Why not?” Lena questioned with a frown. Sam sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.   
  
“Because I’ve been busy, okay? Please just drop it.” Grumbling from Lena’s insistence, Sam rolled her eyes when her friend ignored her plea and continued anyway.

“Sam, we’re always going to be busy it’s the nature of the job. Just  _ ask _ her. Kara likes you a lot and remember what we talked about at the Christmas party.” Lena’s voice softened; she reached to touch Sam’s arm gently. Sam looked down at Lena’s desk, falling silent for a moment.

“But what if she  _ doesn’t _ like me? What if she’s just being Kara, kind and optimistic and fun and then I ask her to dinner and she looks at me like I’m some kind of...I don’t know...weirdo? I don’t want to ruin the friendship we’ve made, Lena. I would hate myself if that happened and Kara felt uncomfortable around me.” Trying to explain her reasoning, Sam let out a tired, disheartened sigh. Lena gave her a sad look, eyebrows upturning from sympathy for her friend.

Feelings were always so complex...she knew that as well as Sam did. She could hardly push Sam into sticking to their deal to go for it where their crushes were involved since Lena had barely spoken to Alex since the Christmas party too.

Lena also couldn’t knock Sam’s reasons, even if the probability of Kara not liking Sam in that way was still very low. It was so apparent by the way she acted around Sam, especially after their mistletoe kiss. Lena had no idea if her reporter friend would have the confidence to act on her own feelings but it seemed Sam was planning to wait and see if Kara did make the first move.

Back at her desk, Kara was sitting with her chin in her hand, re-reading the same line over and over, barely able to focus when she knew Lena and Sam were having some kind of long conversation in the office. Was it really to do with work? Maybe L-Corp was in trouble? Despite knowing it was probably rude to eavesdrop on them, Kara couldn’t help sneaking a little listen with her super hearing, just to make sure everything was okay.

“It’s just been so long since I did the whole ‘dating’ thing. I’m kinda useless at it.” Sam muttered with a shrug. Lena smiled, nodding in agreement.   
  
“I know it can be tough. I’ll stop nagging you about it now. I just think you should go for it. Ask your pretty lady friend on a date, Sam. You might be surprised by her answer.” Lena continued to encourage with a little chuckle. Sam let out an amused sound, shaking her head.  
  
“No promises, Lena.” Sam replied.

“Pretty lady friend?” Kara repeated in a quiet mutter under her breath, frowning, tapping the pen in her fingers swiftly against the desk.  _ Well, it serves you right for listening in on your friends’ private conversation… _ Kara thought to herself, feeling her heart sink with disappointment, cancelling out her super hearing - she’d heard too much already.

So Sam was already interested in someone else...she’d missed her shot. She knew it was stupid to feel disappointed and she definitely knew she had no right to feel this jealous but Kara couldn’t stop the fire inside coiling uncomfortably in her stomach from the thought of Sam on a date with some beautiful woman.

“Well now I’ve finished trying to set you up with Kara I wanted to ask if you could drop by L-Corp tomorrow morning. I know I said I’d be there tomorrow but James needed me to help him here at Cat.Co and I know I can trust you with my company, it’s why I left you in charge...I just feel bad since it’s your day off and-”  
  
“It’s fine, I can cover the morning for you.” Sam interrupted Lena’s guilty rant with a reassuring smile. “Really, it’s not a problem.”

“Oh, you are a lifesaver, Sam. Thank you.”  Lena moved from behind the desk to give her friend a quick, appreciative hug which Sam returned. The two friends finished their conversation and said goodbye, Lena had a bit more work to finish so she stayed behind in the office while Sam headed out.   
  
Kara glanced up from her work in time to see Sam making her way out of Lena’s office. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when Sam met her eyes and smiled at her.   
  
“I’m heading out.” Sam explained; Kara nodded with a little smile, standing up from her chair.   
  
“Right-um...everything okay?” Kara hurriedly checked. Sam nodded.   
  
“Yeah, everything’s fine. I-...uh...I’ll see you soon, Kara.” Sam mumbled a bit awkwardly. There was that almost nervous look again, Kara observed. She murmured a quiet ‘yeah…’ but Sam had already turned away and was walking towards the elevator.   
  
A thousand different things happened in her head in that moment. Kara couldn’t stop thinking about what Lena had said. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sam with someone else and how much it was bothering her when it shouldn’t have been. If she didn’t like Sam in that way wouldn’t she just want her friend to find someone and be happy? So why was it eating away at her so much? Why was she so painfully jealous?

Sam was steps away from the elevator now. Kara thought her heart would burst. Could she live with it? If she let Sam go, if she didn’t even try...could she get over that? No. Sam was...one of a kind. Kara wasn’t going to let another person she cared about slip through her fingers to be with someone else.   
  
“Sam?” Kara quickly called her name, stepping out from behind her desk to hurry closer, just as Sam was about to step into the elevator. Pausing in surprise, Sam looked back over her shoulder at Kara.   
  
“Yeah?” She asked softly with a curious smile. Kara smiled back, swallowing the lump in her throat, exhaling a shaking breath which she knew Sam probably noticed. She couldn’t help it...she was so nervous she thought she would faint.

“Uh...I was wondering if-...if you wanted to maybe um…” Kara stammered uselessly and slowly, frowning as she tried to concentrate on finding the words. “If you would like to come over to my place tomorrow night?” She rushed the offer out, her cheeks flushing red. Sam rose her eyebrows, looking amused from Kara’s clear embarrassment. The poor blonde had been through a lot of that tonight.

“Come over to yours?” Sam repeated carefully. Kara let out an anxious laugh from how that sounded, hand shooting up to mess with her glasses as she quickly elaborated.   
  
“Yeah-you  _ know _ , for...for pizza and a movie? I mean-if you like pizza?” Kara tried not to cringe from how terribly this was going. “And movies?” She added with a wave of her arms, half-shrugging, half-lifting her hands up in defeat.

For a second Sam just stared at her - the longer she said nothing the more Kara wished she could have shut herself up and just left it...until Sam let out an amused breath, expression relaxing into the prettiest smile Kara had ever seen.   
  
“I do like pizza... _ and _ movies and I would love to.” Kara looked slightly taken aback by Sam’s answer.  _ She accepted...she said yes? Oh my god, she said yes! _ Kara opened and closed her mouth a bit before letting out a ‘huh’, her expression becoming a smile of relief and joy.   
  
“Great! That’s great. Shall we say seven?” Kara asked, her happiness still shining brightly behind her smile. Sam couldn’t help but think how cute Kara was. She took a moment to admire Kara’s lovely smile before realising she hadn’t answered her yet.   
  
“Seven is perfect.” Sam finally remembered to respond, clearing her throat, watching how Kara couldn’t help but giggle from seeing Sam a bit embarrassed too - a nice change from it constantly being her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Sam added. Kara nodded.   
  
“I can’t wait.” She murmured. “Bye, Sam.” She lifted her hand up in a little wave.   
  
“Bye, Kara.” Sam waved back, walking inside the elevator to head down to the exit. 

The second the doors closed behind her, Sam exhaled the breath she was holding, lifting her hand to press it against her chest, trying to take in what just happened. She smiled to herself, feeling the way her heart was thumping rapidly from how nervous she was. Kara had just invited her over for pizza and a movie...wow. They’d never spent time together alone in that kind of setting. Sam was excited...but also terrified.

Once Sam had stepped into the elevator, Kara lifted her hands up to fistpump the air victoriously.   
  
“Yesss!” She quietly murmured, practically skipping back to her desk, leaping over the side of it, her energy levels through the roof she was so excited. She knew when she got home she’d have to go for a fly to get some of it out or she’d never be able to sleep.   


Her attention returned to the article she was supposed to read, a dazed smile on her face as she sighed dreamily. Kara knew in that moment trying to ignore her crush for Sam had been a mistake...but it was a mistake she fully intended to make up for tomorrow night, with pizza and a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> AgentCorp will have a scene in the next chapter before you ask. ;) Kara being jealous of herself was really amusing to me when I wrote this. I'm thinking the story will probably have about two more chapters? We'll see.


End file.
